


hug

by sadcrabby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcrabby/pseuds/sadcrabby
Summary: Akashi is tired. Nijimura gives him a hug.





	hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earliegrey (94k)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/94k/gifts).



> I hope this fic helps you Kyun ^^ Hope you feel better
> 
> also I apologise if there are any grammer mistakes; I wrote the majority in class and I'm too tired out to critically analyse if there are any sentences that sound off-structured. (off-structured, is that even a word??) Not really proud of this piece, feels a bit too rushed but hope you like it anyway;; 
> 
> (Will probably edit this later)

There’s an exhaustion that burns behind his eyes and he ignores the urge to rub them. Currently he’s supposed to stand on the side lines and observe the match taking place, but his mind wonders from his focus and drifts into a cloudy haze that threatens to make him avert his attention from the match taking place on the court. Instead he merely wants to close his eyes and hopes that the weight on them gained from countless sleepless nights would rid themselves soon. His fingers are barely holding onto the clipboard, its weight almost seemingly to be non-existent a headache begins to throb into painful twists against his temple. Again, there’s the feeling of a yawn building up at the base of his throat but still he forces it down and suppresses his exhaustion with all the energy he can muster and of course, there isn’t a lot to spare even for that. He shakes his head free from his dazed state and focuses his eyes on the match in front of him. His mind barely manages to register the information; everything is really just a blurry haze in his eyes. Apparently, Murasakibara and Aomine were bickering about something while Midorima was standing to the side, irritation clearly etched onto his face. He releases a heavy sigh that seems to ease the heavy weight on his chest somewhat, but it still doesn’t do much for him anyway. He’s not particularly keen on solving whatever predicament Aomine and Murasakibara had somehow managed to riddle up, he's just too tired to deal their childish antics, so he just hopes that Midorima figures it out for him instead. He casts his eyes back toward the clipboard thinking he should at least jot down a couple of points in order to feel somewhat productive but– he blinks – discovers it is missing from his hands.

“What’s up with you today?” 

He looks up and turns around to see Nijimura with the clipboard, frowning at him with that silly pout plastered on his face. He would’ve chuckled at the sight if not for the lack of energy in him.

He replies with, “It is nothing of concern.” He attempts a smile but it comes off rather as a slight grimace that doesn’t do any justice in supporting his claim, “I’d appreciate it if you would hand me back the clipboard however.”

Nijimura’s critical stare is a sign that he doesn’t believe him; of course, it was always rather difficult to lie to his senpai, it was a fact that he had learnt through the time he had spent with him. So when Nijimura doesn’t make a move to return the item in question, he steps forward to in an attempt to retrieve the clipboard but his hand meets the space of empty air when Nijimura manoeuvres his hand so that it hovered above his head. He narrows his eyes and flicks his gaze to the other.

“Nijimura-san.” He says curtly. He tries to glare at him but there’s little he can do when he feels the heavy feeling of fatigue hanging heavy on his eyelids. 

“Nope, you need to rest. Have you seen yourself lately? You look dead-exhausted.” Nijimura shoots back and it’s clear by the indication of his firm tone that he doesn’t plan on letting Akashi do anything in the meantime. Still, Akashi has the defiant nature to protest against him.

“I am clearly functioning just as well as any other day. I do not see the point of taking a break.”

Nijimura pouts and bring his hand to flick at his forehead. Akashi flinches at the touch and rubs his head as Nijimura states, “Says the one who didn’t even notice me taking your clipboard, hmm?” 

“I assure you that I am fine.” He says back firmly.

He sees the other frown and Akashi knows that he isn't convinced. Nijimura’s usual composed and solid exterior seems to dissolve as he places the clipboard down onto the bench and leans down to cup his face in his hands. Akashi is taken a back if only for a slight moment but this sort of warmth is something that he has yearned for since his childhood so he takes a great comfort in almost every form of affection that’s willing to come his way, especially if it’s from Nijimura. 

“There are bags under your eyes,” His thumb brushes the underside of his eyes, his touch surprisingly soft and gentle, “Why haven’t you been getting any sleep?”

He closes his eyes and decides to give up on his poorly crafted facade, “It’s nothing much. Father just gave me more work. I’ll be alright.” He lifts a hand to gently brush the other’s hands away, “Now please allow me to do my job as vice-captain.”

Nijimura doesn’t seem to be satisfied with his response and he scowls again, “How about you allow me to do my job as captain?"

“What?”

Nijimura rolls his eyes and turns his head away, “I have to look out for my vice-captain, don’t I?”

“But-“

Akashi doesn’t bother to finish his sentence because the next thing he knows, there are arms wrapped around him and a feeling of a fuzzy warmth making its way up his face. It’s not until a few moments later that his mind finally registers that it’s a _hug _he's receiving. Somehow the sensation seems to erase all the grey fatigue he had been experiencing for the past few days, one that had dragged him into a static state of endless work that had made him feel more machine then human. In the end however, he's still just bones and flesh aching for the comfort of another so he can’t help but lean into Nijimura’s form and rest his head against his shoulder. He realises that, he doesn’t want him to leave now that he’s this content. It’s been so long since anyone ever dared to hug him, so long that he realises now how much he has craved for this type of affection from another human being. There's a small ache that develops in his chest, the fear that Nijimura was going to leave him and his place of warmth would be iced over with the feeling of isolation. He wraps his arms around Nijimura, albeit tight and his grip rather unnecessary on the back of his jersey. He'll treasure this moment as long as he can for now.__

“Is that making you feel any better?” He hears Nijimura say above his head.

“Mhm.”

“I want you to rest okay? Captain’s orders.” Nijimura says and tenderly ruffles his hair, a boyish smile on his lips making Akashi’s face heat up more than it should have.

“Okay.” 

An audible snap is heard from the side and Akashi removes his face from Nijimura’s chest in order to owlishly blink at a certain blonde crouched behind the bench with a phone propped up in his hands, a quirky smile on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks. There’s a series of quick snaps that soon follow the first before Kise jolts up, effortlessly ignoring the stares boring into him.

“Nijimura-senpai and Akashi-cchi are so cute together!” Kise squeals before he turns around and scurries away shortly after he tosses out over his shoulder “I wonder how much money I can make from these pictures!”

“Damn that Kise,” Nijimura immediately growls and he looks about ready to implode on himself. There’s an angry red on his face that's rapidly rising to his ears and Akashi isn’t sure whether it was from his temper or if he was possibly flustered, “I swear I’m going to-!”

Akashi leans in further and tightens his arms around his back, “We can punish him later.” _Let’s just stay like this for a while more, please _.__

Nijimura complies with a raise of his eyebrows before he smiles and returns the hug just as strong.

“Alright.”


End file.
